Kirby
Kirby & The Origin Of Evil is a game whereiruojkcglqbw erimonhcb waihrkebgiavjekzmp Kirby's ''home is invaded by a ''foren speciesknknewiorjdsnhgvjofn onvokkmfkj where Kirby'' finds many sky island ''from ''climbing a ''dremoinhewfp9uojaqbfsuovjboewjr Meta Knight senses a dark pressenciknge inaeg hrb mirror wourld, but shorygb t[awwihbyrh k,anogjb kwmr,ga kjbr eijg r;npjbigjw4nverknlnb jekgvocn 3okcewkm ker kc emrsrgrefgevvt4wrkmjsfndijma ERROR The game's release date is on July 17, 2019. Wait... *Annoymous liked your game Kirby & The Origin Of Evil* But...I didn't publish it yet...it's not even finished. Well, I guess I can just work on it now...it...it's gone! But how...yO̫͉̼̹U̷͙̜͎̤̮͓ͅ ṱ̖h̵̖O̻̭̮U̧̲͕ǵ̹h̖̟́t̘ ̲̰͓̙̳̠͎t̖̩̹̹́h̗̙͕̻̼͈A̹̹̖̟̤͍̙͘t ̶͖̘̪͕y̼̩͔O̵̖̳͙̬̹͔̳U̬͙̲ c̣͚͇͔OU̼l̙̞͇̠ͅd̢̪̮̪ ̮̰̲̺̳̬̟f͎͉̫͕̻̘I̥͇͖n͏A̘̞͚̙̣l̗̘͙̹̞͉l͍̼̖̩y̡͈͚ ̼̼̖̘͕͉ṱ̣̤̟̫͔̮́El̦̪̪͔̤ͅͅl̮̮ ̲̬̫̝̦y̩O͔͕̮͕̩Ur̛̰̦̪̤̱̻ ͠ś̜͓̱͖͇͓͚tO҉̟̘Ry̟̟̘̟̖͢?̡̱̼̤̮ ̩͙t̗h̹͍̞̭̻̰E̢͇͚̥̣̪y̷ ̸̠͇̟̜͇w͈I̤͙̼̹ll͟ ̷̦͓͓͓n͇̱͇̲̞̰͘E͍͉̜̥̜͞v̡̼͓̜͕̗͙Er̭͎͞ ҉̘k͎̰̹n̨O̥̘̥̺͖w͢.̩̰̼͕̲̻̮̕ ̩̩̲̻̣y͍͖̮O̬̭U ̸̖̼w̫͓͖̠̥̜I̹̤̤͡ͅl̶ļ̥̳͚̱̤̫̹ ͔̮̦̩͍̮͞Al̀ͅw̩A͈ys̕ ͜c̟̦̙͖̙̲A̤͍͉̠̟r͈̥ŕ͔̹̤͎̹ͅy̢̲̪̟̩ ͚̣͙̲͙̱͈th̝̜̰̦̖I̞̳̳̪̗͔̘̕s̻͚̝͍͚͔ ̣͖͟b͝Ur͙̟̖͚͈̘̤d̹̼d̯̫̪Èn̦͎.̞ ̪͈̜̤̙y̸̲̼̯̻͓O̬͖U̼̟̤̙̗͢ ̦̝̳̖̟w͕͕̘̹I͖͝l̹l̬̕ ̵̳͈̬n̜̗͔̮E͔̲v͚E̶̻̯͕͚̞̺̘r̭ ̺̤͎̀s҉̻̼̖̦̰̥̱U͙̲̠c̰̣̰̜̣c̹̟͉̞̲̮Ed!͙̼̳̟̤̫ ̶̦y̫̼O̪͉̜͙͎U ̣̼w͓̝̤̙̩͢I̮̜͎̘̮͠l̢̠͓̟̘l̰͈͔ ͜n̟̼̪͙̪͚̜E̶̜̹̘̟̤̟v̸͖̹̳̪̗̣E̴̱̼̪͓̘̣͉r̷͇͉ ̫̙͟w̸͉͍̝̣̲I̖̤͈͕̜͖̖n̶̫̤̳̗͓!͈̝̩ '''ỳ͇̬͇O͎Ų̰͍̙̬͙̺͚'̨̘̭̥̲̭͎l͔͢ͅl̢̜͇̝ ̻͜A͝l̥̬̪̖̲̪̀wA̡̼̬̯̘͎̳̻ýs̼̣̱̬͞ ̦̞͖̮͘f͡Or̖̜̼̪̠̟g̶͔̰̳͇͍̼̣E̥̩͜t̥̝̳͜!̼̻͚͎̪̹́ͅ ¢H@r@¢+#r$ Story Prolouge You start up the strange computer game called Kirby & The Origin Of Evil. Yet for some reason, the application says terminate.null. The classic KirbyKid Games logo comes up as a star draws out his head. An 8-bit logo of Kirby appears saying the name of the game. Yet there are no kirbies. You attempt to click the Start button, but a message pops up saying "This game wasn't supposed to come out yet. Please wait until at least a demo comes out. -KirbyKid" You decide to change some of the options. There's a list of options. *Music Volume *SFX Volume *Language *En̶̘h̷̦̮̜͓̳a͙͎n̯c҉̰͚e̜͝d̵̯ ̠̮̥̻̬̠G̮̫̝̱r̘̲̫̥̺̦͟ap̸͎h͚͖͈i͔͚̠͉c̥̠̝͚̥̻̰s̮̱̺̞̖͓ (yet it was locked and turned off) *Fix Game You decide to click Fix Game, but as soon as you click it, it becomes locked and a text replaces it saying \/0!D +3rMiN@ M0D3. You click the back button and the background changes from white to black. You click Start Game, yet a message appears saying "DO NOT PLAY THIS GAME!!!" Then, a glitchy circle with 1s and 0s appears. You click it to go to a puzzle with Kirby holding a key. You move to the right and unlock a door with "START_GAME" on it. You are then taken back to the menu and can finally start the game. A loading screen appears and you wait for the long loading sequence to finish. In between the sequence, another message pops up saying "Please! You're risking your life! Please leave the game NOW!!!" Another portal pops up as you play as Kirby again. You see him running into a wall with a repeat arrow before taking control and jumping over it unlocking the door again this time saying "LOAD_GAME". Loading... "You just HAD to fix it didn't you? I was trying to save your life by making sure you and many others don't start this game. And now it's too late. I can't stay here for too long. This isn't my game anymore. It's HIS game now." lOAdIng cOmplEtE w̙̟̦̬̦̞͙E̼͍͙̺̺͞l̼͇̥͔͓c̜͉͚̯͟Ò̮̲̳̩͎̞m̢E̟̞͢ͅ ̵͚͚̺͍͓͕t͓̮͔̝͓O̘͉͕̦̕ͅ ҉̣͎̟̭K̤͉͇̥̠͈IR̰̗͓̝̖̯B͙̤̙̗̤Y̻̹̰̜͇'̛̭̘̰̹̳͙S̝̙͟ ͙͓͜R̲̯̭͕̜Ḁ̱̺͎I͇N̢͚͕B̢̠̭͎͕̤O̜̱̼̹̲̲̱W͖̟̲̰ ̣͙͖͈̟͓̮Į̗͇̖S̸͎̠L̴͎̩̪͔̩̝A̱N҉͖̻D̸̤̞ AFTER_GAME_CRASH You end up back at YOUR desktop and you get a notification via messager. "Hey, are you there? It's me! KirbyKid! The creator of the game you just played...or...at least I was." "What do you mean?" "I started working on the game when it for some reason published on Steam. I tried to take it down, but I couldn't. And I couldn't get back to making my game after that." "So, how could you still warn me about the game INSIDE of the game?" "Magic!" "I'm serious! I used magic to communicate through the game and even to find your email adress." "Oh, um, I didn't check your name though. What is your name?" (INSERT NAME HERE) "Anyways, your computer is hosting a demented villian named Void Termina. And you can't just get your computer fixed. It's spirit is essencially living in your computer, and can transfer to any divice and manafest physical form." "I don't want you to panic, but you may die or get trapped in a limbo of pixels. I have a plan to get you out of this situation, but I can't come over to your desktop with Void being active." "_____, you must help me out here." Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Games Category:KirbyKid Games Category:Horror Games